A Different Destiny
by Aspenstar
Summary: Ashenstar never approved of his daughter, Aspenpaw. Yet, she is determined to prove her worth. Under StarClan's gaze, the young she cat finds her destiny in the places she least expects it. Takes place in ShadowClan, before Into the Wild.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Dewfur?"

A shadowy gray tom slipped into the nursery, his large muscular frame towering over the queen. His hard brown gaze was centered on the she-cat as his anticipation mounted.

"Oh Ashenstar, she's beautiful…" Dewfur sighed between licks.

The ginger splotched queen lay on her side after labor. Breathless and worn, the she-cat glanced up at her mate with pure joy. Curled near her belly was a single kit, snuggling against her mother's fur in her blindness. Dewfur groomed her newborn kit lovingly as her mate looked on.

"…She?" Ashenstar growled, a surprised edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry Ashenstar, there was only one kit. I know you wanted a son, but…" Dewfur paused, still unable to dwell on her mate's negative thought.

"I'll call her Aspenkit in the similarity of her father." Dewfur sighed, still caught up in the joy of her young one. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness as she bent over Aspenkit again. Eyelids closed over that serene gaze, letting Dewfur slip into simple oblivion of Ashenstar's reaction.

Ashenstar's ears lay flat as Dewfur continued her gentle licks, his tail lashing.

"Aspenkit…" the tom murmured with distaste. His whiskers twitched as he took in his daughter's scent, finding the new she-cat smell repulsive.

Without another word he turned and left the nursery. As Ashenstar padded away from the queens' den, his anger continued to flare. A daughter? This could not _be_! A sharp growl emitted from his throat as he stalked through camp under the moonlight. His claws dug into the earth with each step as he paced in thought. Silently he cursed Dewfur, along with the newborn Aspenkit. Yet, his anger fell harder still upon another victim. His now fierce brown gaze looked up menacingly at silverpelt, his veins pumping with rage.

"You continue to taunt me StarClan, but I will have my way. This…_thing_ will not hinder me. I will rule this clan!" Ashenstar hissed venomously. Fur bristling and eyes blazing, the tom turned away from the darkened sky. His ears lay flat against his skull as he padded swiftly to his den and settled himself deep into his bed of moss. Ashenstar's cold eyes flicked closed, destined for a fitful sleep. StarClan remained silent through the night, as they had for Ashenstar every night.


	2. 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! …_Mom_!"

Dewfur's sleepy green eyes opened slowly, awakened suddenly by Aspenkit's loud mews. The sun's rays had barely breached the horizon, coloring the sky with a soft morning pink. Dewfur flicked her tail slowly, suppressing impatience at her kit's boundless energy. With a sigh, Dewfur blinked away her hazy vision and gazed over at Aspenkit.

Aspenkit stood rigidly as she fought to contain her excitement. The she-kit's pale green eyes remained wide as she waited for her mother's attention. Excitement coursed through her fur with a shiver, and she could barely suppress a mrow of pleasure.

"…Hmm? I'm awake." Dewfur mewed softly, resting her head on her paws. Her eyelids closed drowsily as sleep continued to lull her mind. The queen's ears remained forward, the only sign she was listening.

Aspenkit's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "_Mom_…" she moaned once more.

Dewfur flicked an ear, intent on staying comfortable. Snuggling deeper into her moss bed, she let out a grunt. "_Hmm?_"

The small she-kit growled, determined to win this battle of will. Aspenkit bounded over to Dewfur and pressed her forehead firmly against her mother's.

After a moment, Dewfur's two green eyes fluttered open slowly with resign. Her eyes rose to meet her daughter's, Aspenkit's gaze shining with a victorious flare.

"Do you know what today is?" Aspenkit questioned her mother, her tone turning serious.

"No Aspenkit, I do not know what today is."

A flicker of emotion passed through Aspenkit's eyes, a blend of shock and hurt combined into one. Aspenkit glanced at the ground, disappointed.

"…Oh. Well…"

Backing away from her mother, Aspenkit glanced upward again. The kit growled playfully as she launched herself at her mother.

"_I'm six moons old! Today!_"

Dewfur let out an amused purr. "Of course, how could I forget?"

Aspenkit yowled with glee as she crawled onto Dewfur's back. Tugging on her mother's ear playfully, she let out a muffled mew.

"I'm so excited! Who do you think Dad will choose for my mentor?"

Dewfur continued to purr as Aspenkit flattened her, though inwardly she was unsettled by the question.

"I don't know, but I do know you're getting bigger every day."

"You think so?" Aspenkit said with pride as she batted at her mother's tail.

"I know so. But, that doesn't make you too big for a wash!" Dewfur reached back, grabbing Aspenkit by the scruff.

"Aw, Mom! I just had one yesterday…" Aspenkit moaned as she struggled against her mother's grasp.

"…Aspenkit! Would you keep it down?"

Aspenkit's ears flicked forward as she heard her name.

"Aw, come on Brownkit," Aspenkit growled as her mother licked her fur. "You can't sleep _all_ morning…"

A dark, brown striped kit grunted as he stood, narrowing his eyes at Aspenkit. He stretched his small paws out in front of him with a yawn.

"Yeah, not with you around," Brownkit retorted.

With a flick of his tail he turned away, settling himself near his sleeping mother, Bluedrop, and brother, Foxkit. Foxkit shook out his orange tabby fur as he awoke, glancing from Brownkit to Aspenkit with a sigh. He remained silent, only adding his yawn to the conversation.

Aspenkit hissed with annoyance. "Good morning Foxkit," she added before turning away. Dewfur finished grooming Aspenkit, and released her daughter with a nudge.

"Go outside and play now, I'll be right back."

"Sure Mom, just as long as it's not with Brownkit." With a satisfied purr, Aspenkit slipped outside the nursery.

Dewfur closed her eyes. "Oh my little Aspenkit…" A sorrowful glint passed through the queen's gaze as she watched her kit's tail disappear through the growth of greenery. After a moment, Dewfur took a deep breath and followed Aspenkit outside.

The day was just beginning throughout the ShadowClan camp. A few cats roamed about, some sitting in clumps and others sniffing at the near empty fresh-kill pile. Many of the early risers called greetings to Dewfur as she passed by, but the queen continued on with only a brief nod of acknowledgement. Her pale white paws padded quickly toward Ashenstar's den, knowing she would find her mate there.

"Ashenstar?" Dewfur called, stopping just outside the den. 

Sounds of shifting moss and a low grumble came from inside the den as Dewfur waited for a reply. Ashenstar's gray head emerged into the sunlight as he stretched the stiffness from his hind legs. He blinked lovingly at his mate and softly pressed his head against the queen's shoulder.

"Dewfur, why are you up so early this morning?" Ashenstar rumbled.

Dewfur chuckled. "Aspenkit."

A sudden silence settled over the tom, and his gaze turned cold. "What brings you to my den then?"

"Oh Ashenstar, you do realize how old she is, don't you?"

Ashenstar flicked his tail, "Yes, I do."

"Then please will you…" Dewfur paused, hesitant.

"I am the leader of this clan, Dewfur, and I understand what I will and will not do. Are you questioning me?" The tom hissed, narrowing his eyes at the queen.

"No, of course not Ashenstar! I would never!"

Ashenstar sighed, turning away from the startled she-cat. "I love you Dewfur, you know I always will. For you, I would do anything…" The tom's defiant brown gaze softened as he looked about the camp. He next words were slow, drawn out with regret.

"I will make Aspenkit an apprentice today…"

Dewfur purred with relief and joy, rejoining Ashenstar's side. "Thank you Ashenstar…"

Silence settled over the two cats as they sat, watching the clan wake.

"…She could make you proud if you'd let her."

Ashenstar's ears flicked back abruptly, flattening against his head.

"That's enough of this talk, Dewfur." Ashenstar growled as he rose to his paws. "I need to talk to Sootclaw about more hunting patrols. Send him to me if you see him."

With a curt nod, Ashenstar turned and disappeared into his den, leaving Dewfur alone. Dewfur rose heavily to her paws, giving one last fleeting glance toward Ashenstar's den. After a moment of silence, the queen left the den and returned to the nursery. A sinking feeling pressed on her mind as she settled herself outside, basking in the morning sun.

"Aspenkit, come here!"

Aspenkit glanced up from where she had been playing, tussling with a dried leaf.

"What is it Mom?"

"Good news, you'll be an apprentice before you know it."

-----------------------------

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Aspenkit squealed as she heard her father's yowl. The morning had passed so slowly, and she was beginning to wonder if anything would happen at all. A clan meeting could only mean one thing now, a ceremony.

"Come on Mom, hurry up!" she called.

Brownkit and Foxkit poked their heads out of the nursery, feeling just as excited as Aspenkit. Dewfur stepped out behind the two kits, herding them toward Bluedrop. Aspenkit sighed impatiently, kneading her small claws into the ground. After waiting all morning her patience was running thin.

"…Last one there is crowfood!" Aspenkit cried, catching the attention of the other two kits. With mews of protest, Brownkit and Foxkit raced forward, bounding after Aspenkit. Aspenkit laughed and sprang ahead, beating Brownkit to the Highrock by half a mouse-length. Foxkit skidded to a halt next to his brother a second later, his eyes shining up toward Ashenstar.

"Crowfood," Brownkit muttered as Dewfur and Bluedrop joined them.

Cats slowly trickled in and took their places, all patiently awaiting Ashenstar's words. Aspenkit sat up straight and glanced around, spying a clump of apprentices near the back of the crowd.

_Soon I'll be one of them… _she thought proudly.

"Brownkit, come forward." Ashenstar's voice rang out over the clearing. The brown striped tom boldly stepped forward, and met his leader's gaze with pride.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, he will be known as Brownpaw. Hailstorm,"

A thin white tom stepped forward, joining Brownpaw and Ashenstar near the Highrock.

"Your wisdom and cunning makes you strong. Train Brownpaw well in these ways."

Hailstorm nodded solemnly at Ashenstar, then looked at his new apprentice, Brownpaw. The newly made pair moved forward to touch noses, then moved off to the side. Murmurs of congratulations rippled through the clan, followed by the traditional chanting of Brownpaw's name.

"Brownpaw! Brownpaw! Brownpaw!"

"Foxkit," Ashenstar continued when all was silent, "Come forward."

Foxkit jumped up with excitement, nearly tripping over his paws in his hurry. The young tom made his way to the Highrock and stood trembling before the clan.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit as well. From this time forth, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be know as Foxpaw. Littlestream, you have trained your first apprentice well. Pass on your knowledge to this young apprentice as you have before."

A small silver striped she-cat stepped nimbly from the crowd, blinking respectfully up at Ashenstar. Her blue eyes focused on Foxkit as the two touched noses. Again a wave of approval rippled though the clan.

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"

Ashenstar waited calmly as he watched the final steps of the ceremony. When the two cats had finished and all was quiet, his gaze shifted out over his clan.

"…That is all. You may return to your duties."

With those final words, Ashenstar leapt down from the Highrock. With a flick of his tail he signaled for his deputy, and together Ashenstar and Sootclaw disappeared into the leader's den.

"Wait…no…" Aspenkit whispered as she looked on in shock. Cats around her faded from her view as they returned to their normal routines, unaware of the storm inside the she-kit's mind. All around her joyous meows called to one another, whispers of Brownpaw and Foxpaw on every tongue. Where was her name? Aspenkit's heart sank as she began to tremble. Her ears lay low as she bowed her head in sorrow.

"Dear Aspenkit, I'm so sorry…" Dewfur whispered, her eyes downcast. The queen moved toward Aspenkit and nuzzled her cheek softly.

"No!" Aspenkit growled, pulling away from her mother's affection. Her fur bristled as she looked back at Dewfur. Eyes narrowed with pain, she lashed her tail and spoke.

"If he doesn't care, why should I?"

Dewfur raised a paw toward her daughter in protest, but Aspenkit would have none of it. Turning her back on her mother, she fled, escaping toward one place where she could belong. Blindly she raced, running toward the medicine cat's den.


	3. 2: Something Different

**Chapter 2: Something Different**

Larksong was troubled as Ashenstar finished the ceremony. Her paw gently scraped a few remaining poppyseeds into a pile as her clouded gaze fell to the ground.

"Dear StarClan, what has happened to us? Once ShadowClan was a proud clan, led by noble leaders. Now, we are mere…" Larksong paused, chuckling. "Mere _shadows_ of what has passed."

The she-cat stood slowly, resigned to carry on with another day's work. Her pile of poppyseeds was thoroughly sorted, now if she could just arrange the yarrow leaves…

"Whoa!"

Larksong glanced up, seeing too late the racing Aspenkit.

"Larksong, I-" Aspenkit began, but in her hurry she stumbled and fell, knocking into the medicine cat and the poppyseeds at once. Cats and herbs scattered, and Aspenkit somersaulted to a stop in a heap.

Larksong recovered first, regaining her balance with a light laugh. "That was quite an entrance Aspenkit, welcome to my den."

Aspenkit looked up as she stood, shaking a few poppyseeds from her pelt. "…Sorry Larksong. I'll get out of your way."

Larksong shook her head, noting the pain shadowing the she-kit's eyes. "Nonsense, there is always room for you in my den. Now, come here and sit still. Let me get those seeds out of your fur."

Aspenkit sighed, but did as she was told. She sat quietly in front of the medicine cat, her gaze on the ground. Larksong worked silently, picking the tiny seeds from Aspenkit's fur. The tension seemed to crackle in the air, but Larksong waited patiently while she worked, knowing the kit would speak up when she was ready. Time passed slowly as the two sat together.

"…Larksong?"

"Yes?" the older she-cat replied.

"Did you ever feel different from the others when you were an apprentice?" Aspenkit's fur was clean, but her eyes still remained lowered. Her mews were soft, very unusual for the normally spirited kit Larksong noted.

"I'm not sure Aspenkit, what do you mean by that?"

"When you chose to be a medicine cat, it must have felt strange to be the only one. Did the other apprentices… tease you or anything?"

Larksong paused in thought. "Hmm, I don't believe so. At first they didn't understand why I could want to choose a different life, but they learned to accept it. Especially when I helped save their furs." Larksong's eyes twinkled for a moment, but then she finished on a more serious note, "Everything fit together in the end."

Aspenkit blinked up respectfully at Larksong. "So, even though you were different, it still worked out?"

Larksong wrapped her tail gently around Aspenkit. "Yes Aspenkit, everything worked out."

"Then maybe, things could work out for me too?"

Larksong nodded, giving a motherly lick to Aspenkit's head. "StarClan watches over all of us, don't worry."

Aspenkit sighed, releasing some of her frustration. "Thanks Larksong, you're the best medicine cat ever." She pressed her head into Larksong's side, wanting to feel the soft comfort of the she-cat's fur. "…Larksong? What's wrong?"

Larksong sat rigidly, her eyes hazy and distant. Aspenkit backed away, surprised by the older cat's sudden stiffness. Aspenkit placed a tentative paw against her, but the she-cat did not move.

"Larksong?" Aspenkit mewed again, panic creeping into her voice.

"Hush."

Aspenkit clamped her mouth tightly, afraid of Larksong's strange manner. Her tail twitched nervously as she waited in silence.

"_One will become two, and the young will rise. _

_The sun will cast out the shadows."_

Larksong gasped, breaking from her trance. Her paws began to tremble and she lay down.

"Larksong!" Aspenkit rushed to the medicine cat's side, pressing firmly against the worn she-cat.

"I am fine young one," Larksong breathed. "But know this, StarClan certainly watches over you. Go now Aspenkit, I need to rest."

Aspenkit let her tail fall lightly on Larksong's back, worried. The kit did not trust her voice, so she merely nodded and slipped from the den quietly.

Aspenkit was silent as she padded back to the nursery. The sun was sinking lower in the sky as she pondered on what had happened. Her thoughts slipped quickly back to Larksong, but she had only seemed tired afterward, not ill. _She will be fine_, Aspenkit thought firmly.

It was a short trip back to the nursery. Aspenkit could smell fresh-kill as she slipped inside. Immediately Dewfur was at her side, covering her with licks and mews of worry.

"Aspenkit? Are you all right? I was so worried! You're not hurt are you? Foxpaw brought a mouse for you, but you weren't here..."

"Mom! I'm nearly an _apprentice_." Aspenkit stressed the last word, watching as Dewfur flinched. "I'll be fine around camp." The she-kit tried to relax as some of her frustration threatened to burst. "Besides, I was with Larksong, the one place I _know_ I won't get hurt."

Dewfur blinked slowly, but eventually nodded. She returned to her moss bed and began to wash.

Aspenkit narrowed her eyes, still annoyed. Confusion overtook her thoughts, so she gave up trying to make sense of everything and settled for eating. As she bit into Foxpaw's mouse she thanked him silently. However embarrassing it may have been to accept fresh-kill from her former playmate, she was still hungry. Who knows, he might have even caught it himself.

Aspenkit focused on that final thought as she lay down in her own moss bed. The nursery walls seemed unusually small as the last rays of the sun seeped through. "I will get out of here soon… I hope."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Aspenkit was startled by her father's unexpected yowl. His voice didn't sound too urgent, so she figured that there was no approaching danger. _I'm old enough to catch my own prey anyway; I'm just missing someone to teach me,_ Aspenkit reasoned as she stepped outside the nursery. Dewfur followed at a distance, but did not try to stop her kit. She was silent, but shrouded by worry.

Aspenkit tried to stand taller as she looked over the clan. To her dismay Foxpaw and Brownpaw were missing. "A patrol must have left recently…" Aspenkit noted proudly. "Maybe even a hunting patrol too."

Though fewer in numbers, Ashenstar sat tall on the Highrock before his clan. He yawned, then seemed to notice his clan gathered below.

"Aspenkit," he began as Apsenkit's heart leaped. "Come forward."

Aspenkit was halfway to the Highrock before he had finished, but, remembering her previous frustration, padded coolly the rest of the way. She glanced up at her father, fire dancing in her eyes.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. From this day forward, until she earns her warrior name, she will be known as Aspenpaw. Sootclaw,"

ShadowClan's deputy, a white tom with black patches, stepped forward, joining Aspenpaw and Ashenstar near the Highrock.

"You are a loyal deputy. Train Aspenpaw well."

Sootclaw nodded, and bent down to touch noses with Aspenpaw. Aspenpaw eagerly rose to meet him, and bumped a little too hard against her new mentor. Sootclaw recoiled, eyes narrowing slightly. His whiskers twitched as his gaze returned to the clan, but all Aspenpaw noticed was the chanting of her new name.

"Aspenpaw, that's me!" she murmured with excitement. "I'm an apprentice!"

The ceremony was finished, and quick as lightning Sootclaw and Ashenstar disappeared into the leader's den, their voices low with whispering.

"Huh," Aspenpaw mewed, confused. The newly-made apprentice shrugged, too thrilled to care. Aspenpaw set her sights on the apprentices' den, happy to have a new home. She padded off, watched warily by Dewfur.

"My kit…" Dewfur whispered. "Of course Ashenstar, how could I ever have doubted you? You said you'd make her an apprentice… _today_." With a heavy heart Dewfur stood, the last to leave the gathering.


	4. 3: Training

**I started this story two years ago, and had mostly forgotten it. I remembered it suddenly when someone recently added it to their favorites and I received an e-mail. So, thanks to you there's a new chapter. I'm probably not current on my warrior knowledge now, and there's some things in my chapters that could be changed for the better, but I enjoyed writing 'Training', and I hope you like it. Please review with comments, questions, criticism, anything.**

**Chapter 3: Training**

The sky was slowly filling with pale pink light as Aspenpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den. The sun had not yet risen above the mountains, but it soon would. Aspenpaw glanced around the camp with heavy eyes, but she was alone in the morning. Quietly she made her way to the fresh-kill pile, a knot of guilt welling in her stomach. This was the third day the she-cat had made the morning trek while everyone slept. Aspenpaw's stomach growled fiercely as she picked out a stale vole to eat.

'_I haven't eaten anything since I last hunted_,' she rationalized while tearing into the prey. Her mouth watered as she ate, reminding her of yesterday's missed meals.

"Aspenpaw? What are you doing out here?" came a soft mew from behind. Aspenpaw's heart dropped, what would happen if she was accused of breaking the warrior code?

"I—I'm…eating," she replied. She braced herself as she looked back, but it was Dawnpaw.

"Dawnpaw!" Aspenpaw breathed, grateful to see her friend, the medicine cat apprentice. "Sootclaw has me working from sunup to sundown! I'm starving, Dawnpaw. If I didn't do something about it I'd never eat. I only eat if I've hunted the day before, I promise."

Aspenpaw looked down at her paws. "Please don't tell anyone…"

"Aspenpaw relax. I think StarClan will forgive you," the older apprentice replied as she shook out her ginger pelt. Her white underside was neatly groomed despite her long night. Dawnpaw blinked at her warmly, and then selected a meal for herself.

Aspenpaw let out a breath of relief, grateful to her good natured friend.

"So…what are you doing?" Aspenpaw asked as she finished.

"Dewfur spent the night in the medicine cat's den with a bellyache," Dawnpaw said between bites. "Larksong and I didn't get any sleep because she was mewing with pain. Larksong says she'll be fine now; it was probably a bad mouse."

Dawnpaw finished and looked up at Aspenpaw. "I'm exhausted. I haven't stayed up all night for at least a moon. But, Larksong said it's no use sleeping now. We have work to do. She sent me out for something to eat."

"Here," Aspenpaw said as she picked up another vole, "I'll take this to Larksong and you can grab something else in case Dewfur feels like eating again."

"Okay," nodded Dawnpaw.

The two apprentices took the prey to the medicine cat's den, where Larksong was quietly straightening her herbs.

"Larksong, we brought you something to eat," Dawnpaw said softly as she set down the catch. "How is she?"

"Thank you Dawnpaw," Larksong mewed just as soft, "She seems to be resting well enough, though last night really wore her down." Larksong's eyes flicked from the curled up Dewfur to Aspenpaw. "Well, you're up early—"

"Aspenpaw!" Sootclaw's sharp call rang through the camp.

Aspenpaw flinched, "I have to be."

The she-cat glanced down at her sleeping mother with worry. Aspenpaw bent down to give Dewfur a soft loving lick. "Get better fast!" she whispered, then turned and left the den.

Outside the sun had broken free of the mountains. In the morning light Aspenpaw could clearly see Sootclaw's stern expression. Brownpaw, Foxpaw, and their mentors waited beside him, all looking at her. Apsenpaw's tail sunk lower as she approached.

"…Yes Sootclaw?"

"Don't make us wait for you again," Sootclaw hissed with impatience. "Hailstorm, Littlestream, and their apprentices will be joining us today. It's time you become a real ShadowClan cat and learn how to fight." Sootclaw turned, nodding to the other two warriors. "Come."

Aspenpaw followed the group out of camp. Brownpaw padded up alongside her, his tail flicking with excitement.

"Wow, you're so lucky to be training with Sootclaw!" he mewed. "When Hailstorm told me what we were doing he said, _today you will learn how to defend yourself and your clan_, but Sootclaw makes it sound exciting! We're going to fight!" Brownpaw flexed his claws as he padded, "We'll be real warriors in no time."

Aspenpaw sighed. "He doesn't like me… none of the warriors do. He'll probably tell Ashenstar that I failed my training. According to him I never do anything right."

"Oh quit your complaining Aspenpaw," Brownpaw hissed. "I'd give my tail to train with Sootclaw!" The young tom lashed his tail and glared at Aspenpaw. "Just because you're Ashenstar's kin doesn't mean you get special treatment," he spat. "Sootclaw's one of the best warriors, you should be _grateful_."

Aspenpaw narrowed her eyes as Brownpaw raced ahead to catch up with the warriors. He positioned himself slightly behind Sootclaw and Hailstorm who were deep in conversation.

"Brownpaw can be so annoying!" she muttered as she hurried to match her stride with Foxpaw.

"Sootclaw _is_ an amazing warrior…" Foxpaw commented, "Not every cat gets the chance to be mentored by the deputy." Foxpaw glanced carefully at Aspenpaw. Aspenpaw's ears went back as she met Foxpaw's gaze, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed," she spat. Foxpaw shrugged and bounded ahead to meet the group that was gathering in the clearing.

Aspenpaw shook out her pelt and took a deep breath before following, forcing herself to relax and stay focused.

"Listen closely you three," Sootclaw instructed as he stood before the apprentices. "These skills you are about to learn will make or break you as a warrior. I expect you to pay attention and learn quickly."

The three apprentices nodded, their eyes locked on Sootclaw.

"First, when facing an opponent you must stand with confidence. You must show him no fear."

Aspenpaw did her best to listen as Sootclaw continued, but all too soon he moved into a crouch.

"Aspenpaw, you're first."

Aspenpaw nodded and hurried to face him.

"Littlestream, we will go on your call. Aspenpaw, you will attack and I will defend. Let's see what you can do."

Aspenpaw crouched slightly, sizing up her mentor. The large tom gazed back evenly, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt. To the she-cat he didn't appear to have any weaknesses or flaws. She settled for his ears, a slightly softer and more vulnerable area.

"Go!" Littlestream yowled.

Aspenpaw rose from her crouch to get a running start, but was abruptly knocked into the air by Sootclaw's massive paw. She fell to the ground in a heap, the air rushing from her lungs. Aspenpaw attempted to gasp in shock, but the wind was gone from her.

"Do you expect me to stand there quietly while my opponent decides, oh yes, _I would like to fight now_?" Sootclaw returned to his starting place. "Get up and do it again."

Aspenpaw rolled over and lifted herself up. Dizziness threatened to take her down but she returned to her place with only a few faltering steps.

"Go!" Littlestream yowled again.

This time Aspenpaw sprang before the word was finished, meeting Sootclaw in the air. Again she was thrown to the ground. The she-cat rolled to a stop with a grunt.

"Do it again."

After the third time, the apprentices and mentors paired up to do their own training. Aspenpaw continued to struggle, feeling bruises appearing on her legs and ribs.

"Umph!" Aspenpaw grunted as she was knocked down again. The she-cat had lost track of how many times she had been pounded to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her again, and Aspenpaw braced herself for Sootclaw's harsh words rather than get up. Her ears perked as she struggled to find air, but Sootclaw's harsh words didn't come.

Aspenpaw lay on the ground in wonder as she waited for her strength to return. She rolled over onto her paws just in time to see Ashenstar enter the clearing. Sootclaw was padding over to him, and the two toms exchanged nods.

Aspenpaw stood slowly, welcoming the break. She bent over and gave her forelegs a few soothing licks.

"Hailstorm," she heard Ashenstar say as she moved on to soothe her side, "have Brownpaw and Aspenpaw practice their training together. I need to speak with Sootclaw."

Hailstorm nodded to his leader and beckoned Aspenpaw over with his tail. Aspenpaw sighed and padding over slowly. Her breath had almost returned to normal but her paws were beginning to sting.

"Brownpaw, Aspenpaw, take your positions. Use what you have learned today in your practice," Hailstorm instructed.

Aspenpaw moved to her position, fully aware of the aches in her legs and ribs. Anger flared in her mind as she eyed Brownpaw and recalled his words.

'_I should be grateful for this?_' she snarled silently. '_I should be grateful to be beaten to the ground, bruised and bleeding, because he's a "great warrior?"_' Aspenpaw let out a breath and readied herself.

She began to see the weaknesses in Brownpaw that were not apparent in Sootclaw. Though Brownpaw was a good sized apprentice he was not a full grown warrior. His gaze flickered and he fidgeted, giving Aspenpaw more confidence. She purred quietly as she took note, '_Perhaps you didn't learn anything from the "great warrior." Well, I did_.'

"Ready, begin!" Hailstorm yowled.

The two apprentices sprang forward, but Aspenpaw was prepared for the familiar mid-air clash. Heeding Hailstorm's advice she threw out her paw the way Sootclaw had done to her so many times before. Though it didn't work quite the way it had on her, Brownpaw grunted and was thrown off balance. Aspenpaw landed on her feet as Brownpaw stumbled. She leapt again but was met suddenly by Brownpaw's paw to her face. As the two fell she lashed out with her back paw, hitting Brownpaw in the stomach. Brownpaw gasped and stepped back. Aspenpaw stepped back also, blinking to clear her vision.

Suddenly she felt Brownpaw latch on to her back, and she hissed with newfound anger. Aspenpaw twisted and squirmed under the tom's weight.

"You will not get the best of me," she hissed, "not after what you said!"

With a grunt Aspenpaw threw Brownpaw off her back and pounced on him while he was down. The two tussled back and forth, Aspenpaw with a new wave of strength. Brownpaw forced Aspenpaw onto her back and the she-cat yowled with rage. She felt her claws slip from their sheaths, but she didn't care. Angrily she attacked Brownpaw, clawing down his shoulder and onto his side.

"Ow!" Brownpaw yowled in pain. He leapt away from Aspenpaw and stumbled. Aspenpaw jumped to her paws, eyes narrowed and tail lashing.

Brownpaw looked at her with a mixture of shock and pain, his ears lying flat. He shifted his weight to his uninjured side and limped back, frightened.

"That is enough!" Hailstorm hissed sharply. He stepped between the two apprentices, the fur down his spine raised with tension. He looked from Brownpaw to Aspenpaw, his eyes becoming stern.

Aspenpaw blinked and looked up at Hailstorm, eyes wide as if breaking from a trance.

"I…"

"You have injured your denmate Aspenpaw!" Hailstorm hissed sharply. "This is unacceptable! Brownpaw is bleedingdeeply. You knew you were to keep your claws sheathed yet you disobeyed. A true warrior _never_ turns on his clanmates!"

The clearing grew silent as Aspenpaw cringed in shame. Hailstorm rested his tail gingerly over Brownpaw.

"Littlestream," Hailstorm mewed to the she-cat, "I'm taking Brownpaw to see Larksong. Look after the others."

"Of course, Hailstorm," Littlestream replied with a concerned nod. Her gaze shifted from Foxpaw to Aspenpaw, and the calico apprentice hung her head in shame.

Brownpaw glared at the downcast Aspenpaw before following Hailstorm's lead out of the clearing. He grimaced in pain as he limped away beside his mentor.

Off in the distance Aspenpaw could feel more eyes on her .With a deep breath she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Ashenstar's and Sootclaw's gaze. The she-cat's breath caught in her throat as she waited for a reaction. Ashenstar rose to his paws, nodded to Sootclaw, nodded to Aspenpaw, and left the clearing.

Aspenpaw felt a flood of confusion rush through her. She sat, no longer trusting her paws.

Sootclaw returned to where the remaining three cats waited.

"Littlestream, I think that is enough for today. You may take Foxpaw back to camp."

Littlestream and Foxpaw left the clearing silently, leaving Aspenpaw staring at the ground, afraid.

"…We will begin where we left off," Sootclaw decided, breaking the thick silence. He padded back to his place, readying himself.

"But I…and Brownpaw…" Aspenpaw mewed softly, feeling small and unsure.

"We will_ begin again_," Sootclaw meowed sternly, authority laced through his voice. "I will determine your punishment later," he added with a flick of his tail.

Aspenpaw sighed and readied herself also, this time with a knot in her stomach. The look on Brownpaw's face stuck painfully in her mind while Hailstorm's reprimand stung her ears. Aspenpaw knew she had had to fight for many things in life, but it had never turned out like this.

"Go!" Sootclaw called.

Aspenpaw leapt halfheartedly, bracing herself for what was to come. The familiar pattern proved true as she was slammed to the ground again and again. She felt sick. Every muscle was exhausted and her scratches had begun to bleed. Aspenpaw moaned as she met the ground again.

Sootclaw narrowed his eyes and glanced around the clearing. "Get up Aspenpaw. What would Ashenstar think if he saw you lying in the dirt like this?" he growled.

Aspenpaw thought back to the strange look in her father's eyes, and when he had nodded to her. A nod of approval was rare in her life, and finally she had earned one. Her heart gave her a small swell of pride, large enough to get her moving. She stumbled to her feet, eyes dim. Her ears and tail drooped with tiredness. Perhaps if she could continue long enough Ashenstar might give her another nod.

Yet, the image of Brownpaw fought hard in her mind.

'_No,_' she thought, shaking her head slowly, '_no more fighting. I don't want it to be like that._'

Demined by her thoughts, Aspenpaw readied herself for Sootclaw.

"Go," Sootclaw called.

Aspenpaw saw Sootclaw leap, but she sprang sideways instead. Sootclaw's eyes widened as his paws hit the dirt, causing him to pause slightly. That was all the time Aspenpaw needed. She sprang again, ramming her head into Sootclaw's side. Sootclaw's eyes widened again and he turned to face his apprentice.

"Good."

Aspenpaw sunk to the ground with relief.

Sootclaw nodded, satisfied. "That is all for today, return to camp."


End file.
